


Nothing Could Last Forever

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Post-Canon, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: The plan was that Snow was to become queen starting now — the second Grimhilde tumbled off a cliff in a rain storm was the second the crown fell onto Snow’s lap.
Relationships: Prince Charming/Snow White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Nothing Could Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: So I was watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarves for funsies and during the third act, I couldn't help but pick up on the fact that the Kingdom is probably in shambles if their ruler's priorities were murdering her 14-year-old stepdaughter. I also wondered if Grimhilde's death meant that Snow was now in charge despite the movie ending with her and Flory Boi running off to the castle. 
> 
> Then I spent an inordinate amount of time thinking of headcanons to explain what happened to Snow and what her kingdom would do now that Grimhilde is gone. That's my way of saying that this is basically me just expanding headcanons with some pizzazz
> 
> *chef's kiss* content
> 
> Also, just so we can get things out of the way, Princey Boi's name to me is Prince Florian.

She thought things would be better once he kissed her awake and carried her off to the castle near the mountains, but she had been wrong before.

For the next two weeks, Snow and Florian were joined at the hip. By day they would sing, dance, or explore the surrounding forest on horseback, and by night, they would relax in the castle interior. He made sure to show her everything, from his father’s study to the gardens he used to play in as a child. Considering the fact that most of his royal duties simply involved looking presentable beside his family, he had quite a lot of spare time to spend with her.

Florian’s parents, King Thomas and Queen Cassandra, were surprisingly welcoming. Not many parents would react so cooly to their son randomly bringing home the lost princess of the neighbouring kingdom. They gave her a guest room and invited her to eat in their dining hall, happily telling her that Chef Bertie’s roast pork was to die for. 

The castle she was staying in was large and lavish, large imposing walls surrounded it for protection and tall magnificent towers loomed from above. Throughout the interior were long hallways adorned with portraits, each painting immortalizing the images of Florian’s descendants, ranging from his distant aunties to his older siblings.

Snow ended up learning quite a lot about Florian’s siblings. It turned out that he was the baby of the bunch. His older brother, Friedrich, was currently travelling up north. He was the eldest sibling and thus had the responsibility of the crown resting on him. His older sisters, trickster twins Emilia and Erika, were touring some kingdoms in the south. Florian expressed a certain fondness for his two older sisters, as they were the only ones in the world allowed to call him  _ “Flory”  _ and pulled less pranks on him compared to his older brother. 

Florian’s family members (who were currently  _ not  _ embarked on travels) had taken quite the liking to Snow — Queen Cassandra and her shared a fondness for music, and King Thomas had always wanted to meet the daughter of the late King Georg. The old ruler had lamented not ever reaching out to her, especially after her father had passed.

The circumstances were not perfect, but Snow felt like it was something out of a dream, something a lot more real and tangible than what she had experienced in her sleep. For once, she didn’t want to wake up. 

But nothing could last forever.

It didn’t take long for news of Snow White’s existence to spread around the land. Those who believed she was banished were surprised to discover that she had taken refuge with a group of dwarves, and those who believed she was dead were relieved just to hear that she was alive. 

Soon enough, her kingdom had reached out to her. Gerta, Snow’s former nanny, had sent a letter expressing her joy in finding the young princess alive and well. Snow was touched by the sentimentality of the message, but upon reading further down the letter, she discovered that things at the castle were not how they seemed.

With Grimhilde gone, Snow was to return to her kingdom immediately. To put things simply, the kingdom could not go on without a ruler. Immediate action had to be taken regarding Snow being the only living heir to the throne. 

There were many other details that needed to be discussed, too much to be compiled into one simple letter. It all meant that Snow White’s return to her kingdom would have to happen sooner than later. 

Snow was wary of the whole ordeal, but a more dutiful, rational part of her knew that saying no wasn’t an option. Her weeks with Florian surrounded by affection and care had been absolutely wonderful, but both of them understood that it all came at a cost. 

Admittedly, Snow had not thought about taking the crown for a long time. She was remarkably young and had spent the last few years trying to survive under Grimhilde’s reign. As a little girl, she would play so carelessly at her parents’ feet, unaware of what it meant to sit on a throne and wear a crown. Then Snow grew up, her parents passed, and her royal gowns were replaced by old tattered rags. 

Florian offered to help escort Snow back to her old home. He wanted to be supportive, knowing that the weight of the responsibility felt heavy on Snow’s shoulders. When he made the offer over breakfast one morning, Snow was touched. 

They left in the morning and despite how nice the journey was, it went by more quickly than Snow thought. Once she and Florian arrived at the castle, it was midday.

The place seemed to be in good shape, as the windows were still spotless and the garden was well kept, yet in the air of the place was filled with a kind of vacancy, an empty feeling that reminded her that things were not how they used to be. 

When Snow and Florian made it to the courtyard, there was a small group of people waiting to greet her. There was Gerta, which was to be expected, but there was also the maids she had spent the last few years working beside, a few page boys she had grown fond of, and even Humbert the Huntsman, who looked both sorrowful and relieved in Snow’s presence. 

The reunion was brief, but loving. The second Snow stepped off her horse, she gave Gerta a good hug, happily said hello to the castle staff that had missed her, and even embraced Humbert, as it was in her nature to forgive.

When the formalities were over, Snow was escorted away from the courtyard. Florian assured her that he would be fine and that their horses needed a break anyway. Gerta led Snow into the castle while Florian and the page boys maneuvered the two horses over to the stables. 

The next few hours were filled with meetings. A trio of Georg and Grimhilde’s former advisors — Evelyn, Johanness, and Lorenz — had everything set out. In Snow’s perspective, it felt less like a meeting with people she had known for most of her life,and more like a bunch of adults explaining a predetermined plan to her without any input of her own.

The plan was that Snow was to become queen starting now — the second Grimhilde tumbled off a cliff in a rain storm was the second the crown fell onto Snow’s lap. Sure, the advisors understood that genuine downsides that came to having a queen so young, but there was no other substitute. 

Reality ensued and Snow ended up feeling rather nervous. When the “meeting” ended, she nodded her head, then wished Evelyn, Johanness, and Lorenz a good day before going on her way. She didn’t blame them for their cold formality, seeing as the fate of their kingdom was at stake. 

When Snow left the study that used to belong to her father, her heart was filled with a sinking feeling. She had trouble deciding whether it was a good feeling or a bad one.

Surprisingly, she found that she was not as afraid of her fate as she thought she would be. In a way, she got what she had once wanted. During her days as a scullery maid, she spent time wondering where her life would take her and how long it would be until things would change. 

In this certain turn of events, Snow decided that instead of running from this fate, it was better for her — and by extension, the kingdom — to embrace it.

The next few hours passed by with ease. While the horses rested, Snow spent the rest of the day with Florian.

They ate lunch in the courtyard, fashioning an impromptu picnic of fresh vegetables from the garden. She gave him a tour of the castle, turning the tables and showing him the portraits and heirlooms of her family and ancestors. She properly introduced him to her old friends, to Gerta the former nanny and even Diedrich the castle cook. 

Despite all of this, Snow knew it couldn’t last forever. Florian had duties in his own kingdom and was set to return that night. As much as it pained her to see him go again, Snow knew that they would get nowhere by fighting their responsibilities. 

So there she stood with Florian at the castle gate, his loyal steed and the one he lent to her standing a few feet away. On his shoulders was a rugged travelling cloak and on his head was his signature blue feathered hat. 

For the most part, he seemed quite calm. However, his usual cheery smile was gone. In its place was a sterner, more respectable look. He appeared like any prince who was aiming to look presentable — not happy, not sad, just present. 

Then awkwardly, Florian cleared his throat and asked, “So see you soon?”

“Yes,” Snow replied, nodding her head. After being told all day that she was now queen, she could not help but speak in a very formal tone — it was hard to deny that talking in such a way was very unnatural for her.

“I’ll visit you as soon as I can,” she promised. “And I’ll write.” 

This seemed to garner a small smile from him. “I look forward to it,” Florian said, his eyes beginning to light up. “And if Erika does end up marrying that Swiss Duke, I’ll be sure to invite you to the wedding.”

The idea made Snow beam with excitement. That lasted for a few moments, then suddenly she wasn’t sure what to say next. Awkwardly, she broke eye contact with Florian and glanced downwards. 

“Uh… take care, Florian,” she ended up saying. All that thought about ‘queenly properness’ and here she was clumsily bungling her words.

A very confused Florian just stood there and blinked, perhaps even he could notice that these mannerisms were very unlike Snow. 

Snow sighed very slightly and started to wonder if she had done the right thing. Unsure how to end things, she gave him a firm nod and began to walk away.

However, Snow only made it about three steps before realizing exactly what she was doing wrong. The comprehension settled into her in second, and soon she turned around with a good idea in her head on how to rectify her wrongdoings.

“Hey.” 

Snow stepped towards Florian, got up on her tippy toes, and pressed her lips to his. She had one hand on his cheek and the other holding the back of his head. During the first second, Florian was tense in surprise, but in moments he reciprocated, leaning down ever so slightly and putting his hands on her waist. 

When they pulled away, they looked each other in the eye for a few seconds, then Snow grinned sheepishly. With a lively smile, Florian gently pulled her into a hug. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, savouring the last few moments of his embrace.

When they broke apart for real, both Snow and Florian seemed more assured. They felt that somehow — despite how complicated things seemed to be — their world would turn out okay. 

“I’ll see you soon, your majesty,” Florian said. The way he spoke held just the slightest air of playfulness. 

Snow nodded her head, this time feeling more convinced of herself and the title that was now hers.

“And I’ll see you later, your highness.”

And with that, the two bid each other adieu and went on their separate ways — Florian heading back to his kingdom and his duties, and Snow heading back to her castle and her future as queen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first entry to the Snow White Cinematic Universe (SWCU). Next up: Snow White 2: Electric Boogaloo


End file.
